I've Made It Obvious
by Katie-The Dark Angel
Summary: Just a little moments in the life of a sky knight in love, who really should just go right out and say it. Written from Aerrow's POV so it's a kind of one-sided AerrowxPiper story.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've Made It Obvious**_

Just a little something I'm working on in-between exams, work and life. Every chapter will be short, really just describing a moment. I've already planned most of the story so I should be able to post at least one chapter a week, hopefully more.

Note: These are just little moments that I came up with, they don't necessarily have to happen in the order I wrote them.

Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby_

He'd known her for a long time; she was one of his closest friends, a part of his family. They had been through so much together, both before and after they became the Storm Hawks. She was always there, always by his side, ready with a plan or experimenting with a crystal. He had always admired her for that; she was so strong, so confident and she could figure out the traits of every crystal and use them to her advantage.

He knew almost everything about her; her favourite colours, her favourite pastime, how she loved to look at the stars at night and her fear of miscalculating even the smallest detail in her plans.

He knew all this and more but lately, he found himself puzzled over her actions. Why was she smiling? What did it mean? Was she only thankful for what he did? When she showed up at his room, was that only because she wanted his opinion or was there something more?

He hadn't realized it until he caught himself looking for signs that she liked him. He should've seen it before, his increasing heartbeat enough evidence to counter any trace of denial.

And now that he had accepted his feelings, he could only stare at her and wonder what was going on in that head of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I've Made It Obvious**_

And here's chapter 2 of this little story of mine. Nothing much to say except enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_You don't ever notice me  
Turning on my charm_

"Come on, it wasn't that bad."

She just stared at him unbelieving.

"_Not that bad_? No, you're right. It was a total disaster!"

"Okay, okay, so it was bad but hey, at least we managed to get the crystals."

He flashed her a smile but only received a sigh from her.

"That's not the point. Finn _never_ follows through with my plans. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother making one in the first place."

Her shoulders slumped and she turned to let herself fall into a chair. He took note of the defeated look expressed on her face before moving closer, leaning on her desk.

"Because you know we'd all be utterly helpless without it."

She glanced at him in disbelief.

"It's true," he continued. "Even Finn thinks so, though he probably won't admit it. Think about all the trouble we get into when we skip half of your plan and imagine what would happen if we'd ignore it completely. The Cyclonians would beat us in a matter of seconds."

The confidence in his voice made her look at him fully and she couldn't hide the smile her lips formed.

"Thanks, Aerrow."

He grinned back.

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've Made It Obvious**_

Hi, I- *ducks* Please don't shoot me!

I'm really, really sorry. As soon as I tell someone I won't disappear my laptop breaks and I had to get a new one. Yeah, I know, lame excuse, but it's true. Anyway, here's the next chapter and to those following my other stories, I'm working on them :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks - Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Or wonder why I'm always where you are_

He leaned back in his seat, green eyes following her movements. He loved watching her work; she was always at ease then, even when she was working with crystals that could blow up the Condor.

It seemed as if she had forgotten he was still in the room. She leaned down and tilted her head, thoroughly examining the glowing stone. She grabbed another crystal off her desk and slowly brought it closer to the first one, slightly leaning her head back, the light from above reflecting on her goggles. Closer and closer, until the two stones were mere centimetres apart and then...

BOOM!

Both crystals exploded, the sound carrying throughout the ship. Aerrow jumped to his feet, trying to see through the smoke.

"Piper!"

As soon as the girl came into view, face, hair and the top of her clothes pitch black in colour, the sky knight had to decide quickly whether to give into his laughter or be concerned about the crystal specialist. Going with the latter, and probably the wiser choice, he hurried around the table and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes in frustration.

"I hate when this happens!"


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 everyone, inspired by the episode _"The Key"_.

Disclaimer: Nothing new here, I still don't own them (I wish...)

Remember: reviews makes authors happy :D Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_I've made it obvious  
I've done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on ya so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
But since you never noticed  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song_

"How could I be so _stupid_?"

"Piper?"

"It didn't _do_ anything, I should've left it here. Because of my mistake, Cyclonis has the Key!"

"You didn't know what it was, none of us did."

He knew she wasn't listening but he tried anyway, tried to get through to her.

"And she was already stronger than before. You saw the way she used her crystals, I can't fight against a power like that."

"But you have it too."

"I have no idea how to control whatever it is I did!"

Okay, so maybe she was listening.

"Piper!" He placed both hands on her shoulders, silencing her. „It's okay, we'll figure it out together."

He didn't know what else to say and the doubt that lingered in her eyes tore at him. He dropped his hands reluctantly.

"I promise, whatever it is we will figure it out. If Cyclonis could do it, I know you can do it too."

She smiled a little, laying a hand on his arm.

"Thanks, Aerrow."

Then he watched her walk away, the words left unsaid shouting at him inside his head.

This couldn't go on like this.


	5. Chapter 5

So, here's chapter 5 everyone! I know I should've updated sooner but I've been a bit busy. Don't really have the time today either but I'm in a such a good mood and decided I kind of had to so here you go ^^ Enjoy!

Don't forget to review, free cookies to everyone who does!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_I've heard you talk about  
(heard you talk about)  
How you want someone just like me_

He was sure they didn't realize it but he could hear everything the two girls talked about.

They had landed on Terra Gale for repairs and Stork had insisted that he and Junko could handle it. So Aerrow, Radarr and Finn decided to play card games on the runway until they could get airborne again. Soon, Piper and Dove walked out of the hangar bay, chatting and laughing, and made themselves comfortable a little ways away from the boys, feet hanging off the runway.

At first it was relatively easy to ignore the fact that she sat _right there_ and concentrate on the cards but then Dove just had to ask a certain question and the sky knight lost his focus.

"So, Piper, I've already told you, now it's your turn. How would you like _your_ 'knight in shining armour' to be like?"

She started, hesitantly at first, to recite a few details and he couldn't help but compare himself to her description, finding that he could relate to everything she mentioned. So if she wanted someone just like him, couldn't she just like... _him_?

He took the risk to glance at them and he could've sworn Dove met his eyes, smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, I know, I'm waaaaay too late with this one and there's really no excuse. To make it up to my wonderful reviewers I'm giving you guys tons of cookies! And I have the next chapter more or less ready so I'll post again this week. This one's kind of inspired by my boyfriend, he really can't get enough of those lights :P

Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Strom Hawks

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_But every time I ask you out  
(time I ask you out)  
We never move past friendly no, no_

"Hey."

She barely looked up.

"Hi."

"Come on, I wanna show you something."

"Whatever it is, I don't have time for it. What if the Cyclonians attack Blizzaris again? We just got it back and-"

"And we'll chase them away again _if_ they come. Now come on, everyone else is taking a break and you should too."

"But-"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her seat.

"No buts. Come on."

He led her away from the lights of the houses and grinned when she looked around confused.

"Where are we going?"

He looked back and stopped.

"I think that's far enough."

He brushed the snow off a rock and sat down, motioning for her to do the same. She complied and sat down next to him. After a few minutes of silence, she grew impatient.

"What are you going to show me?"

"Just a little longer."

She shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine," she said stubbornly.

He grinned at her unbelieving and put his arm around her, pulling her close before looking into the night sky.

"Look!"

He pointed. She followed his gaze and a smile broke out on her face.

"Oh, Aerrow, it's beautiful!"

"Yeah..."

She didn't notice his eyes were on her again, her amber orbs too captivated by the northern lights above them.


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter, as promised :) I was going to update yesterday but I wasn't feeling very well so I didn't... But now I'm feeling better and posting aaaaand hoping I'll manage another update this weekend.

Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything :(

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_And you don't ever notice how  
I stare when we're alone_

He looked up from the book he was "reading" and glanced across the room. She was still writing in that squadron log, pausing only to decide how to phrase the next part. She stared off into the distance, tapping the end of her pencil against her cheek.

They were alone, surprisingly, the others choosing activities that couldn't be done on the bridge. He didn't care though, his mind occupied with something else.

He tore his eyes away and settled them on the page in front of him only to find his gaze shift to her again in a matter of seconds. He couldn't help it, watching her work was a lot more exciting than that book.

She bent over the log again, the pencil dancing over the page, and a smile tugged at her lips.

_What is she writing?_

She suppressed a laugh.

_What's so funny?_

A frown replaced the joy, her brow furrowing.

_Now,_ that_ I'm sure is because of Finn._

He gave up on reading the book and stared at her over the edge of it. It's not like she'd notice, anyway. She never did.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, I was gonna update sooner but I've been busy sooo... And also, I want to work on my other ideas and I have waaay too many of them and I don't know where to start and- Uhm, anyway, here's chapter 8 of this cute little fic! Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: There's a reason I'm on this site and not working on a season 3 - I don't own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_Or wonder why I keep you on the phone_

He had to admit it; he was bored. He couldn't even remember anymore why she had insisted this recon was so important, there was nothing here. Even Radarr had known it would be boring and stayed behind.

He pressed a button on his skimmer.

"Find anything yet?"

The radio crackled a bit before the reply came.

"**No, you?"**

"No, nothing..."

He looked around.

"How about now?"

She giggled and he couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"**Aerrow! You just asked!"**

A playful accusation.

"I'll take that as a no then." A pause. "Where should we go for a vacation next time?"

"**Well, we could go to Tropica or to Terra Ray. After a week on Blizzaris I'm sure we could all use a little sun."**

He laughed.

"You definitely have the guys support on that!"

She didn't reply and he guessed she went back to the recon mission. She had said something about updating a map too...

"We'll have to make a stop somewhere then, to get something for the barbeque."

A sigh.

"**You win, I'm pretty much done here anyway; let's head back."**

She sounded tired but he silently cheered. As he took off into the sky, he pressed the button again.

"Hey Piper?"

"**Yeah?"**


End file.
